Fujii's Assistant
Fujii's Assistant is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a sports reporter who works at the Monthly Boxing Fan, and is usually seen in the office, scouting and reporting with his partners Fujii Minoru and Iimura Mari. He repeatedly underestimated Makunouchi Ippo and wondered why Fujii had so much faith in him. History Part I Early Days Arc He and his partner, Fujii Minoru, while driving, discussed how Japan has no world champions, Fujii noted how Miyata Ichirō was apparently good despite not having a pro debut. When the two arrived at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, they hear how Miyata was going to have a spar. He and Fujii watched the spar. Despite originally underestimating the newcomer Makunouchi Ippo, Ippo won the spar against Miyata. After Ippo's fight against Oda Yūsuke, Fujii noted how Ippo, Miyata, and Mashiba all had victories in their matches so far. He, however, doubted Ippo's abilities, telling Fujii that he doesn't believe him to have potential. He and Fujii entered the Kamogawa Boxing Gym to meet Ippo. He noticed that there are gloves with the thumbs ripped off. When the two see Ippo, he was told by Fujii that Ippo is in a Peek-a-Boo stance. Rookie King Tournament: Finals Arc With the semi-finals of the A-Block for the East Japan Rookie King Tournament being Ippo against Hayami Ryūichi, him and Fujii visited the Otowa Boxing Gym to get comments from Hayami. Hayami revealed his secret goal of wanting to be a charismatic hero, bringing back Japan's spirit of loving boxing, using the media as a resource. Seeing Hayami train, he questioned as to why a prodigy like Hayami is doing mostly basic and repetitive training. Two Rookie Kings Arc When Ippo and Okita Keigo had a match scheduled, him and Fujii arrived to the Kōrakuen Hall to watch the match. He noted how the tickets were being sold at a high price, which Fujii explained that it was because the semi-final card is Ippo vs. Okita, the current and former Rookie Kings. Speed Star Arc When Ippo entered the Class A Tournament, his first match was scheduled to be against Saeki Takuma. Him and Fujii went to the Nakadai Boxing Gym to watch Saeki and Date Eiji spar. White Fang Arc He, along with Fujii, went to the Kōrakuen Hall to watch the Class A Tournament finals, being Ippo against Alexander Volg Zangief. Challenge for the Throne Arc After watching Ippo's defeat by the hands of the champion, Date, he and Fujii witnessed Sendō Takeshi and Volg staring at each other. He listened to how Fujii claimed that the throne is now empty and open for the new generation. The duo then noticed Miyata walking away. He insisted to get a interview with Miyata, however, Fujii informed him that it was not the time. Road Back Arc When Miyata was fighting Li Chon Pir, he was watching the match with Fujii, commenting on how Miyata had silenced the crowd in the third round. When Ippo's return match against Ponchai Chuwatana arrived, he was watching the match with Fujii where Ippo later won. First Step Arc When news about JBC featherweight champion Ippo fighting the former JBC junior featherweight champion Sanada Kazuki, he revealed it to the other reporters at the Monthly Boxing Fan. He believed that Ippo will face pressure of his first title defence. He and the other reporters planned to greet the boxers, but Sanada was doing a closed practice at the Kinoshita Boxing Gym. Appearance Personality Gallery Fujii's Assistant.png Trivia *This character was never shown nor mentioned in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Non Boxers Category:Monthly Boxing Fan Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Article stubs